She Ain't Mine Chapter 17
by Coffeeandsippycups
Summary: My contribution to the Bethyl round robin story, to find the rest search She Ain't Mine by Community Story


"We gotta go back for Beth!" Carl yelled, once they were finally able to stop running. They had to make a larger detour than Daryl had originally planned to bypass the herd. Trying to keep the walkers from following them to their doorsteps.

"I'm goin to!" Daryl growled accidentally. His lungs were burning and he was having trouble catching his breath. His years of smoking did nothing to help. "I have ta get you kids safe first." He said, glancing down at the children. Sophia was clutching Carl's arm as if it were her life support. She quickly ducked behind Carl when she caught Daryl looking at her. As if she was scared to death of him.

Shaking his head, Daryl tried not to think about Beth being up there all by herself. Even though he knew she would be safe, just the thought of her up there unprotected twisted his stomach.

"I'm comin with you. And I'm hardly a kid!" Carl declared, crossing his arms defensively.

"No, ya ain't goin' with me!" Daryl growled, this time on purpose. There was no way in hell he was letting that kid go back out there. "Come on," He said opening the wooden gate, ushering the children in.

Not two seconds after they closed the gate, the porch light flickered on. "Carl!" Lori sobbed, as she rushed down the steps. Carol following close on her heels. Daryl watched as the rest of the group gathered outside, not fully comfortable with the happy reunion.

"Where did you find them?" Rick asked, happy tears running down his checks as he wrapped his arms around his reunited family.

"We were hiding in an old tree house." Carl answered, "Daryl and Beth came and found us. But a herd of walkers came out of nowhere and we had to run. Beth's still in the tree house, Dad. We gotta go get her!"

"You left her out there!" Maggie screeched rushing towards Daryl.

"Maggie, as long as she stays in the tree house she'll be fine." Hershel chimed in, staring hard at his oldest daughter. Maggie threw her hands up in the air and stomped up to the front porch.

"How could I ever-" Rick started looking up at Daryl.

"Don't mention it." Daryl said as he began to gnaw on the side of his thumb. He wasn't used to the attention. And all he could think about was getting back out there and getting Beth.

They soon all went inside to get some much needed rest. The living room was filled with glee, as the children were reunited with their families. Daryl picked up his bow and began pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe you just left her out there!" Maggie hissed, running her fingers through her wild hair. Daryl watched her pace the short distance on the porch. He tried to keep his anger in check as his blood boiled beneath his skin. His stomach twisting into painful knots. As if it didn't kill him enough knowing that she was out there by herself.

"You think I would have if there were any other choice!" Daryl hissed through his teeth. "There was a herd of those things comin' and there was no time for us to all get up in that damn tree house!" he growled, glancing back towards the window. "She told us to run and to come back in the mornin'.

Glancing through the open window, Daryl saw Lori and Carol still crying and rocking the two children. Turning his attention back to Maggie, "Where's Merle?" Daryl asked, his voice harder than he intended.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Maggie asked her demeanor changing tremendously.

"Cuz' I ain't waitin' till morning. I'm goin' to go get her."

"Well I'm goin' too." Maggie said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Go get him. I'm leavin in five." He watched her nod before taking off into the house.

Daryl stretched his shoulders, trying to relieve the tension building there. But he knew it was a lost cause. He wouldn't be able to relax until Beth was back and safe. Visions of the tree house crashing and Beth being eaten alive by walkers clouded his vision. He tried to tell himself that she was safe up there. But his gut refused to listen.

After what seemed like an eternity. Maggie and Merle came barging out the door. Hoisting his crossbow up, he turned towards the fence. Not fully acknowledging the people behind him.

"Can't believe ya left your girl out there." Merle chastised grinning ear to ear. Daryl didn't reply he just glared back at him. When he turned back around is when he spotted them. Walkers. Everywhere. The herd had found them. Wandering toward the house in the direction they had came from.

Daryl heard Maggie gasp as his brain slowly processed what he was seeing. "Quick! Go warn the others," he growled. Backing toward the trees. "We'll meet up with ya on the highway!"

"Where are you going!" Maggie yelled as he disappeared into the woods.

"Gotta' get Beth!"

Daryl yelled over his shoulder. Trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. There was no way for them to fight through all of those walkers. Herd that big could damn near take the down the house. Taking a deep breath he cleared his head. Had to concentrate, focus on what he was doing. He knew where she was, how to get to her, but with all those walkers around. He couldn't be too careful.

The fifteen minute hike seemed to take forever, but finally Daryl spotted the small makeshift tree house. And he was able to breathe again. Catching his breath, he quickly scanned the area for any potential threats. At the foot of the tree, he hissed, "Beth!" His heart leaping to his throat when she didn't respond. "Beth!" he hissed again, slightly louder this time. Still nothing. Quickly climbing up the crude foot holds, he peeked inside.

Daryl couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face, as her soft little snores met his ears Curled up in a little ball, Beth lay fast asleep. She had told him to come for her in the morning, but he didn't think she would actually be able to sleep up there. Slowly brushing some loose hair from her face, he felt her stir. Her bright doe eyes, slowly opening to meet his.

Suddenly darting up right, Beth asked. "The kids?" Panic pouring through her eyes.

"Their safe," he mumbled, slightly unsure. He tried to push out the images of what could be. He honestly didn't know if they were safe or not. But he trusted his brother and Maggie. If anyone could keep them safe, it was them.

Beth flashed her shame the sun smile at him, "Thank you for getting them home."

"It's nothin'," he mumbled, looking down. He slowly brought his hand to the corner of his mouth, to chew on the side of his thumb.

"Daryl, what's the matter?" She asked, scooting over some so he could climb completely into the tree house.

Still gnawing on the edge of his thumb, he wasn't sure how he should tell her. "The herd we saw earlier—it found its way to the house. Maggie and Merle went back to warn everyone. I told them we would meet 'em on the road."

He wasn't sure how she would take that. He half expected her to start crying, but when the tears didn't came, he looked back up at her.

She was chewing on her bottom lip, looking down at her hands. Digesting what he was saying. Finally looking up at him, she nodded, "We better get going then."


End file.
